Dangers of Investigation
by rubycaspar
Summary: Becker and Jess do some snooping around Matt's office, and have to improvise their reason for being there when they're interrupted. Becker/Jess.


Well, this is my very first piece of Primeval fanfiction... I only discovered the show a couple of months ago, and it wasn't until Season Four that I've been inspired to write anything. Becker and Jess are just far too cute to ignore!

This little ficlet is meant to be set in the near future, where Jess and Becker have become suspicious that Matt is up to something... someone's got to notice something at some point, right?

**Dangers of Investigation**

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," said Jess for the tenth time in as many minutes.

Becker, leaning back against the wall next to her, gave her a pointed look. "It's now or never, Jess," he said. "He's in a meeting, and you said yourself that his office is where we're most likely to find anything."

Jess still looked worried. Becker sighed. "Look, if you really don't want to do this, it's okay," he said. "I can ask Connor."

Jess shook her head. "No, we shouldn't involve the others until we know something for sure," she said. "You're right, we need to do this." She gave him a small smile before ducking down over the controls to Matt's office door. Becker folded his arms and tried to look casual as he scanned the empty corridor.

The locks on the offices were complicated, but not impossible, and it only took Jess a minute or so to get it open. The lock beeped and she pushed the door open slightly, giving Becker one last, worried look before slipping inside. Becker scanned the corridor once more before ducking in after her. He shut the door behind her and switched on the light.

Matt spent very little time in his office, but Jess was right; it was his private space and if there was anything lying around that was going to tell them what he was up to, it would be here. The room was pretty bare – just a desk against one wall, a couple of chairs, a filing cabinet, and some boxes. There were no pictures or other personal items.

"What now?" Jess asked Becker.

Becker shrugged. "Just look, I guess," he said.

"We don't even know _what _we're looking for," Jess pointed out.

Becker didn't answer – they'd had this conversation far too many times in the past couple of days. No, they didn't know what was going. No, they didn't know where to start. But the bottom line was that Matt was up to something, and they needed to find out what.

Jess walked over to the desk and put down the Android phone she was holding – it was tapped into the CCTV camera of the corridor outside, to give them warning in case Matt or anyone else showed up. The corridor was still clear. Jess sat down in the desk chair and booted up the computer – Becker started with the boxes. They were full of old mission reports from before Matt joined the team. Nothing really unusual about that – Becker had read plenty of old reports from before his time.

"Anything?" Becker asked Jess, who was going through the desk drawers while waiting for the computer to start.

"Stationery, biscuits, and nothing else," she reported.

Becker moved over to the filing cabinet, but there was nothing in there either, except carefully filed reports Matt had written from the past year. Becker shook his head and walked over to where Jess was sitting, typing away at the computer. He leant one hand on the table top and leaned forward to see what she was doing.

"Have you found something?" He asked.

"The drivers are clear, but I've got into his cleared browser history," Jess said. She clicked on something and a page came up – a map search. "This address comes up several times."

"Where is that?" Becker asked, squinting at the map. It looked liked the middle of nowhere.

"Surrey," Jess said. "Just outside London – it's the address of a house in –"

Becker noticed movement on the screen of the Android phone, and his eyes widened. "Matt's coming!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Jess jumped up, the desk chair skidding backwards. She stared at the grainy picture of Matt heading up the long corridor towards them. "He's meant to be in a meeting until noon..."

"Well it must have finished early!" Becker said, snatching up the phone. Jess bent over the computer, typing something, and moments later the browser page was gone and it was shutting down.

Becker shook his head. "There's no way we can get out without him seeing us," he said.

Jess turned to look at him, her eyes wide. "What do we do?" She demanded.

Becker looked at the phone again. "We've got ten seconds to come up with a reason for being in here," he said, tucking it into his pocket.

"Erm... we're waiting to speak to him?" Jess suggested.

"So we broke into his office?" Becker said weakly. No way Matt would buy that... but it might be their best option.

"Kiss me," Jess said suddenly.

Becker's head jerked round to stare at her. "What?"

Jess gave him an exasperated look. "Just –"

At that moment the lock of the office beeped – Jess grabbed the front of Becker's shirt in her fists, yanked him down towards her and kissed him. She took a step back so she was right up against the wall, pulling Becker with her – he stumbled slightly and had to put a hand against the wall to stop himself crushing Jess underneath him. Becker didn't know what Jess was thinking, but quickly decided he didn't care; his free hand settled on Jess' hip and he started to kiss her back. Jess' hands relaxed against his chest and started to slide up onto his shoulders. Becker pressed closer to her, his hand moving from her hip to the small of her back.

"What the – oh my god!"

Becker and Jess sprang apart as though they'd been burned, and Jess turned to face Matt, a hand quickly rubbing at her smudged lipstick. "Matt!" She said, looking surprised to see him. "Erm..."

Becker looked at Matt – he looked kind of... appalled, but not angry, or suspicious, which was what Becker had been expecting. Becker suddenly realised the brilliance of what Jess had just done – she'd given them a reason for being there.

"You guys couldn't find somewhere else to make out?" Matt demanded, coming further into the room. "My _office_? I don't even _want to know _what you guys have been doing in here!"

Jess was looking ashamed – Becker stared at her, shocked at how good an actress she was. She glanced at him, and he cleared his throat, turning to Matt. "Uh – sorry," he said gruffly.

Matt held his door open, wide, and glared at the two of them. "Just... go get a room that _isn't _mine," he said.

Jess scuttled out of the room without a word; Becker stood frozen to the spot for a moment before following her, trying his best to ignore the fact that Matt's glare had turned into a pointed smirk. Jess was hurrying away down the corridor; a quick glance over her shoulder at him told Becker he should follow her, so he did. He heard Matt close his office door behind him.

Becker rounded the corner at the end of the corridor and almost walked into Jess, who was leaning against the wall, looking panicked again. She didn't meet his eyes when he stopped next to her, and for his part Becker had never felt so self-conscious around her.

"That was too close!" She exclaimed.

Becker nodded. "Yeah," he agreed. He shifted awkwardly on his feet. "That was quick thinking."

Jess looked up at him, and bit her lip. "Erm... you've got..." She said, her cheeks turning pink. Becker tried not to find it adorable, but it was difficult. Jess pointed at his mouth, blushing even more.

Becker frowned and rubbed his thumb against his bottom lip – it came away with lipstick smeared on it. He dragged the back of his hand over his mouth to get rid of any more lipstick that might be there, and was furious to feel himself starting to blush too. He glanced at Jess and was surprised to see that she was trying not to laugh.

"What?" He asked.

Jess grinned. "It's just... what would you have done if you _had_ asked Connor to get you into the office?"

Becker and Jess stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing, all awkwardness evaporated. Becker shook his head and the two of them started walking down the corridor side by side, heading back towards the main control room.

"So, trip to Surrey at the weekend?" Becker asked.

Jess smiled. "Wouldn't miss it."


End file.
